Mill Mystery
__TOC__ There is absolute silence here. The air is filled with moisture. Huge gears and colorful pigments are scattered around the room. Are you ready for a new battle with ghosts? Come inside and make the mechanism work. Help the kindhearted forest creature, and he will pay you with the same coin. He will give you the items that you need to make paints and will help you unravel the Miller's mystery. Explore the Paint Mill, unravel the Miller's mystery, and receive an award! Bright Fabric Felicia the Fortuneteller: To prevent the bright colors from fading, we need fixing agents, Aluminium Sulfate and Iron Sulfate. I usually get both of these agents from the forest creatures called bigfoot. Martha, don't be afraid! Although Bigfoot looks scary, he is harmless and friendly. *Find 2 Aluminium Sulfate from Bigfoot *Get 2 Iron Sulfate from Bigfoot *Assemble the Bright Fabric Felicia the Fortuneteller: Look, we've dyed the fabrics with whatever dyes we have in the Manor. Yet, the ghosts are still around. That's why we'll have to try more powerful dyes. We need to go to the Paint Mill and get the powerful dyes from the Miller. Miller's Story Felicia the Fortuneteller: Alfred, do you remember the story about the old Miller who used to make paints in his Mill near the forest? He used to give me pigments to dye fabrics. No one has seen the Miller in the Manor for quite a while. The Paint Mill has turned into ruins. I wonder what has happened to the Miller. *Explore the Study in Dismantled Image mode *Chase away any ghost from the study Butler Alfred: Ever since the Professor unlocked the Time Portal we have been experiencing unbelievable phenomena in the Manor. Not only ghosts, but also vampires and werewolves have been visiting the Manor. People say that there was no one to protect the Miller, so werewolves turned him into one of them. Anti Werewolf Potion Felicia the Fortuneteller: All right, we have found the main ingredients for the receipe. Now we must mix and activate them. This means it's the time to address Bigfoot. All we need from him is red hair and a drop of blood. *Get 2 Red Hairs from Bigfoot *Find 2 Drops of Blood from Bigfoot *Assemble the Anti Werewolf Potion Felicia the Fortuneteller: The Potion is ready. In order to apply it we must find the Werewolf, or in other words, the Miller. Alfred and Andrew, can you please show where the ruins of the Paint Mill are located? Mill Tower Felicia the Fortuneteller: Alfred and Andrew, thank you so much for installing the Mill. Now we must check how it works. Let's ask Bigfoot to create several gusts of strong wind . Let's see whether the Mill Wings can rotate well. *Find 2 Gust of Wind from Bigfoot *Get 2 Strong Wind from Bigfoot *Assemble the Mill Tower Felicia the Fortuneteller: Look, the Grindstones have started moving despite the squeaking noises that they have been making. The mechanism is gaining speed. We are fortunate that real South-West wind has been helping Bigfoot. We are goind to rescue the Miller very soon. Importance of Maintenance Felicia the Fortuneteller: What is going on? The Mill has started overheating and making loud squeaking noises. It is breaking down. I think I know what is going on. The grindstone mechanisms haben't benn oiled for a long time. There is a lot of rust and dust on them. That's why they won't work. We need some oil. Let's ask if the neighbors have any. *Help Bigfoot and find some Olive Oil (3) *Help Bigfoot at your friends' places and find 5 Canvas Towel Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now that we have cleaned and oiled all the grindstone and gear mechanisms the Mill is working really well. It has stopped making any noises. Werewolf Transformation Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now that we have assembled and launched the Paint Mill we must help the Old Miller to turn from a werewolf back into a human. So we are taking the Anti Werewolf Potion, activating it and ... hmm, it is not working. We need more light. Bigfoot, couls you help us get more light? *Find 2 Fuel Lanterns from Bigfoot *Find 2 Large Candles from Bigfoot *Assemble the Old Miller Felicia the Fortuneteller: Look, it worked! The vivious Werewolf is turning into a human being right before our eyes! This is the Old Miller. The Magic Potion works! Old Miller Felicia the Fortuneteller: Alfred, I think the Miller has recognized you. Unfortunately, being a werewolf for so long, he has forgotten the human language and can communicate only by using gestures. Don't worry, I will decipher all his messages. *Explore the Paint Mill. Felicia the Fortuneteller: Look around very attentively. Using the Mill, various item and plants, we can make magic paints to chase away ghosts from human dwelling. Further quests see Paint Mill. Award: Bright Chest The chest contains: * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Room Helpers: 50 , 50 , 50 *Charges: 10 random * : 15,000 * : 300 *Trophy: Dye's Secret Category:Event